Modelo de arte
by RocioFri
Summary: Terminado. La desnudez es la ventana del alma. ¡Es arte!. Tan derrepente y de prisa, los nervios la aceleran al descubrir a su modelo quien posara desnudo frente a ella. ¡Todo sea por el arte! Mejor aún, todo sea por no reprobar. SasuIno. Pequeño DeiIno, muy leve. Deidara sólo es un extra.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**Modelo de arte**

Parte I

* * *

**.**

"_¡No es erotismo, es arte; no existe arte sin lujuria. Hacer el amor es danzar con la belleza que exponen los cuerpos desnudos!"_

Esa frase tan incrédula rondaba por su cabeza sin despegársele ningún segundo.

Los nervios empezaban a invadirla.

"_La desnudez es la ventana del alma. ¡Es arte!"_

¡Demonios! Era por más evidente que a su profesor de arte de cabello rubio que concebía por nombre Deidara, era un experto en cuanto a todo tipo de artes se tratara. Con cada palabra formaba una oración en la que irradiaba su vida y su anhelo por el arte.

—Mis queridos pupilos —habló el hombre de porte extravagante, el cual dichosamente era el mismo profesor —. Su trabajo consiste precisamente en eso. Retractar la ventana al alma humana.

Pareciera que su voz se deshacía por la excitación que le surcaba.

—¿Tenemos que dibujar una ventana? —preguntó por detrás de ella un chico que pareciera estar siempre absorto de cualquier clase.

Realmente no entendió la consigna, la desilusión en el rostro de Deidara se dejaba formar. Aquellos jóvenes eran unos ignorantes (por no decir estúpidos). Después de todo, aún tenían 18 años ¿Qué podían saber ellos sobre la vida?

—No Naruto —se frotó el rostro —¿Alguien más creyó que tenían que dibujar una ventana?

Todos quedaron el silencio, pero a cambio la gran mayoría de los estudiantes levantó la mano demostrando su poco interés.

—Umn —suspiró algo irritado —. Tienen que elaborar el retracto de una persona desnuda.

—¿Qué? —ella se exaltó.

¿Era eso posible? Apenas cursaban el tercer año de preparatoria ¿no es ilegal que un profesor te pida aquello? Podría ir a la cárcel ¿cierto?.

Algunos chicos –en general hombres- lo tomaron como una oportunidad para ver cuerpos de mujeres sin ropa y posiblemente tener algo de sexo. Las chicas refutaron –algunas, no todas- con la postura de resguardar su dignidad.

—Es su proyecto final —postuló —se entrega el próximo lunes. Persona que no entregue, no pasa de año.

No existía ninguna ocasión de salvación. Tenía que hacerlo. ¡Diantres, nunca antes había visto a alguien desnudo que no fuera ella misma!

**.**

* * *

**.**

Terminada la clase corrió a tomar algo de aire libre. Vaciló unos instantes mientras se dedicaba a contemplar el paisaje del patio escolar.

En verdad no tenía escapatoria y no estaba dispuesta a reprobar un año por algo tan retrodato como aquello.

Escuchó a lo lejos las conversaciones de algunos compañeros, que a través de su boca hablaban acerca de la persona que serviría de su modelo.

Ella rodó los ojos. ¿Quién diablos quería posar desnudo?

Una de las indicaciones prohibía el exhibir el cuerpo de alguno de los presentes a la clase, podía ser algún compañero del instituto pero forzosamente tenía que ser ajeno a ese salón. Lo que perdía sentido cuando se acompañaba con el mandato de retractar solamente el cuerpo y no el rostro.

Bufó. Tal vez debió tomar la clase de arte impartida por la profesora Konan en vez de la de Deidara, tal como lo había hecho su amiga Sakura; sin embargo, el simple hecho de que ésta hubiese preferido a Konan se debía a que Sasuke Uchiha había decidido las clases de ella, por tal motivo la peli rosa lo persiguió. Eso, le parecía muy infantil, obligándose a tomar la clase contraria.

Cerca de ella se percató de la presencia de Sasuke, quién se entretenía leyendo un libro. Tan solo como era costumbre.

Por su mente se figuró a él como su modelo.

Era casi imposible que aceptara. No, en realidad era una realidad negativa.

—Hola Sasuke —lo saludó con una sonrisa que embellecía su rostro.

Se decidió por preguntarle, y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba frente a él.

—Hmp —ni si quiera volteó a verla.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Hm —dio vuelta a la página de su libro —¿qué quieres Ino?

Habló sin prestarle importancia.

—Em pues… eres perfecto.

Le dedicó una mirada rápida.

—¿Hum? —la miró de reojo y con egocentrismo afirmó —. Lo sé.

Ella se cruzó los brazos.

—Bien je —continuó —¿podría verte desnudo? —sonrió con inocencia.

Claramente no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, provocando que el muchacho dejara caer el libro que sostenía, esta vez mirándola con asombro.

—¿Qué?

—Eh ¡No! —se mordió el labio inferior. Comenzó hablando mal —Quiero decir… que ¿si querrías ser mi modelo de arte?

—¿Estás loca?

—Es el proyecto final, consiste en dibujar a alguien… desnudo.

—Sí, estás loca —su expresión de asombro no cambiaba —.Eso no está permitido.

—Deidara –sempai lo pidió.

—Hmp —retomó el libro —¡Vaya idiota! ¿Crees que yo aceptaría algo tan vergonzoso como eso?

Ella recordó la frase que el profesor siempre repetía.

—No es arte… es erotismo.

Al parecer la recordó mal.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Tú lo que quieres es verme desnudo.

—¡No! ¡Es arte no erotismo! —corrigió mientras inflaba las mejillas.

—Da lo mismo. Busca a alguien más.

—¿A quién?

—Naruto.

Ella negó.

—No puede ser alguien de la clase.

—Entonces Sakura.

—Sería traumante ver a una mujer desnuda.

La observó con cierta exaltación.

—Y a un hombre ¿no?

—Sí pero… —se molestó —estúpido.

—Me da lo mismo. Busca a alguien de por tu casa y ya.

—No conozco a nadie.

—Entonces dibuja un cuerpo de internet.

—No soy pervertida —posó sus manos en sus caderas.

—Sólo deja de fastidiarme.

—¡Bien! —le gritó —el arte es belleza y tú… tú eres horrendo.

Le sacó la lengua y se marchó. Era un idiota por no prestarse a ser una herramienta de inspiración estética.

La artesanía estaba lejos de cubrirse de timidez, comenzaba a comprenderlo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Precisamente intentaba ahora plasmar la musa de la hermosura con cada trazo, llenando de codicia el objetivo oculto de la sensualidad que portaba el arte.

Es decir, con pronunciar únicamente la palabra "arte" bastaba para hacer vibrar el corazón y movilizar las emociones más ocultas de los seres que lograban entender la completa extensión de tan majestosa virtud.

Era un don, las culturas más poderosas y místicas lo forjaban.

Su profesor Deidara lo recitaba e Ino lo absorbía.

—Disculpe profesor —entró al aula, la cual se encontraba deshabitada.

Únicamente ellos dos.

—Ino ¿no te había dicho que puedes llamarme senpai? —inquirió sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—De acuerdo senpai —recalcó.

Deidara no era un hombre realmente mayor. Si acaso tendría unos 23 o tal vez 24 años. Todos los profesores que habían ingresado para ese semestre lucían muy jóvenes. Ino realmente se sentía en confianza, era un superior pero contaba con la certeza de la cercanía de entablar una amistad. Después de todo, solo se llevaba 5 años de diferencia.

—¿A qué viniste? —acomodó su cabello.

—Pues —chasqueó la lengua —senpai ¿quiere ser mi modelo de arte?

Lo contempló. Por su lado él abrió los ojos.

—¡Por supuesto! —dejo ver sus dientes blancos en una enorme sonrisa.

Ni si quiera se dio tiempo de pensarlo, era tanto su fanatismo que cualquier cosa relacionada con arte lo obligaba a reaccionar con impulso.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, apartó la silla de su escritorio y ágilmente comenzó a desvestirse. Primeramente se deshizo de la playera.

Ahí estaba, con un perfecto pectoral al descubierto. Ino se sonrojó plenamente, su profesor estaba muy bien elaborado. Se preguntaba si realizaba algún ejercicio para tener ese abdomen tan marcado.

El calor comenzó a indudar el salón.

—Se-senpai —intentó no mirar, pero era imposible.

—¿Umh? —trataba de desabotonarse el pantalón con algo de dificultad.

—Aquí no —su rostro seguía rojo —podrían mal interpretar las cosas.

Deidara entendió el punto.

—Tienes razón —se detuvo —podrían despedirme —se aterró.

Ino movió la cabeza testificando la ocasión.

—Bien —se acercó a ella —entonces podrías venir a mi casa en la noche y… dibujarme desnudo.

—¿Eh?

¿Acaso esa insinuación seguía conservando la bondad del arte?

Entró en un largo trance de duda y la mirada pervertida que su senpai le dedicaba la hacía poner más nerviosa.

—¡Ino!

Escuchó a una persona pronunciar su nombre, pero también fue capaz de oír a su profesor rezongar con desagrado.

Se giró para sesionarse de la identidad del chico quien la había salvado del momento más incómodo de su corta vida.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó asombrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se dirigió a la escena.

—Llegó en cuestión de preguntarme sobre su proyecto final —lo encaró Deidara.

—¿Y para eso se quitó la camisa… profesor?

—¿Tú eres Sasuke, verdad? —tomó la parte superior de su ropa para volver a colocársela.

—Vamos Ino —le ordenó.

—Ino —Deidara la retuvo —no te olvides de tu trabajo.

Ella solo espetaba lo transcurrido.

—Lo siento profesor —habló Sasuke —ella ya tiene un modelo.

El corazón de ella latió fuerte.

—Ino vámonos.

La tomó de la muñeca y tirando de ella se la llevó consigo hasta alejarla de ese pervertido, porque para Sasuke eso era su profesor. Un pervertido que se aprovechaba de su vocación para obtener algo más allá.

Cuando insinuaba el erotismo en el arte, no se refería a otra cosa más que al libido de las obras.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¡Sasuke! —chilló.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos del maniático artesanal la soltó con brusquedad. Se le miraba irritado, tal vez enojado.

—¿Qué demonios hacías con él?

—¿Qué?

Ella no lo entendía.

—¿Fuiste a pedirle a Deidara que posara para ti desnudo?

—Creí que me rechazaría.

—Tonta —crujió los dientes —ese pervertido es lo que busca ¿eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta?

—¡Oye! —subió el tono de su voz, nadie salía vivo si se atrevía a insultarla —¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¡Gracias a ti me quede sin modelo! ¡Puedo reprobar el año!

—Hmp —sonrió de lado con cinismo —¿de verdad te importa eso?

—Claro que sí —volteó el rostro.

—¿Aún si él pretendiera abusar de ti?

Se sobresaltó.

—¿Abusar? —susurró.

Él calmó volviendo suave la intensidad de su voz.

—Debes tener cuidado con los hombres, no en todos puedes confiar.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros.

—Hm…

No respondió, no hacía falta. La mirada que le regaló expresaba un derroche de sinceridad que pudo caer enamorada. El aire que respiraba cerca de él la refugiarla en protección, entonces descubrió que podría desconfiar de todos los hombres en el mundo, pero de él no.

Sasuke era un caballero… estaba creyente con firmeza de esa idea.

—Esta tarde en mi casa—apartó la mirada —. Yo seré tu modelo.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío

* * *

**Modelo de arte**

Parte II

* * *

**.**

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —expresó intimidada.

El reloj de pared marcaba las 5 p.m. en punto; tanto los padres de Sasuke como su hermano no se encontraban en casa.

—Claro que no quiero.

La vergüenza lo estaba irritando. No quiso obviar el sonrojo de su rostro y para ocultarlo se pasaba seguidas veces su mano derecha por sus mejillas.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Ino también estaba apenada con tal situación.

—De lo contrario reprobaras.

Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente, el ambiente por demás estaba incómodo.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? —inquirió quisquillosamente lo que ocasionó ridiculizar más al muchacho.

—Hmp —conservó fija su mano cerca de su cara; no quería ser descubierto por ella —. Empecemos de una buena vez.

Al mal paso darle prisa. A Sasuke poco le interesaba el arte, ni si quiera se esforzaba por entenderlo; porque para él la vida no tenía ninguna belleza exterior reafirmando la invisibilidad de la belleza interior del alma humana.

Algo que consideraba inútil, aburrido y fastidioso.

Estaba seguro que Ino compartía un poco de sus pensamientos.

"_No es erotismo, es arte"_

¡Simplemente excusas para gozar de la liviandad de un cuerpo desnudo! Aquello que se mencionaba como hermosura tan pura como Venus, ocultaba sentimientos grotescos y afanadores sobre las partes más íntimas de un sexo opuesto.

¡La admiración y la codicia por lo ilícito! El deseo de ver más de lo que los ojos pueden ver. Profanar la inocencia; transformar lo puro en impuro.

Ese era su concepto de arte, aparentemente totalmente opuesto al que un experto en el tema pudiera atribuirle.

—Bien entonces —temerosa y con los nervios a por mayor le ordenó —comienza a quitarte la ropa —poco a poco el vértigo la atosigaba.

—¿Ya? —se sobresaltó —. ¿No tienes que ordenar tus cosas? ¿Tu caballete dónde está? ¿Y tu paleta de colores?

Para qué seguía ocultándolo, también estaba nervioso.

—¿Caballete? ¿Paleta de colores? —se llevó las manos a su boca, intentando entender lo que le insinuaba —Mmm… en mi bolsa tengo una paleta de fresa ¿gustas?

Él se abofeteó mentalmente una y otra vez.

¿Qué tipo de recursos había tratado en la clase de arte con Deidara si ni siquiera conocía un caballete?

Cambió su cuestión.

—¿Qué utilizaras para dibujarme?

—Sólo una libreta, lápiz, borrador y un sacapuntas —sonrió.

Bufó iracundo.

—Como sea.

—De acuerdo… —pensó un momento —… me sentaré aquí mientras te dibujo.

—Bien —apenas y pudo pasar saliva.

Poco a poco y con algo de duda aún impregnada comenzó a desabotonar su camisa escolar. Lo hizo delante de ella, después de todo en cuestión de pocos segundos lo miraría desnudo.

Cuando estuvo desabrochada por completo, comenzó a deslizarla por su cuerpo hasta que sus brazos estuvieron descubiertos, posteriormente la dejo caer a un lado de él sobre el suelo. Para tener 18 años estaba muy bien formado; su pecho, su abdomen, sus fuertes brazos… ¡Era demasiado sensual!

Sasuke portaba una cadena alrededor de su cuello, un toque que lo hacía ver jodidamente sexy.

Ino abrió los ojos, su estomagó empezó a brindarle un poco de calor a su cuerpo. Ante sus ojos estaba la perfección viviente.

Antes de quitarse los pantalones le preguntó.

—¿Has visto a un hombre desnudo antes?

—¿Eh? —sus ojos azules no podían apartarse de esos hombros, fuertes y anchos que resultaban ser tan varoniles —No… nunca —estaba como embobada.

—Hmp —sonrió de medio lado, enfatizando algo de satisfacción —. Entonces soy el primero.

Ella sintió su corazón palpitar.

Sasuke notó que a la rubia le gustaba lo que miraba, sus facciones estaban tan fascinadas con su parte superior, que no quiso imaginar su reacción cuando viera su parte inferior. Seguramente se desmayaría cuando sus ojos se encontraran con "aquello" que resguardaba entre sus piernas.

Bajó cuidadosamente el cierre de su cremallera, se animó mentalmente para continuar con aquella barbaridad. El rubor de sus cachetes permanecía intacto, incluso tal vez más rojo que antes; con tortuosa lentitud –la cual estaba inconscientemente encendiendo a Ino- desechó los pantalones, quedando únicamente en bóxer.

¡Vaya la fortuna de Ino al deleitar sus pupilas con ese porte!

Los ojos de Ino se dirigieron ahí… justo en la parte más sensible de Sasuke. Su bóxer ajustado remarcaba muy bien el paquete que se ocultaba tras la tela, ella casi se asfixiaba con su propia respiración; la habitación repentinamente adquirió un aumento de temperatura y ella comenzó a sudar.

Por su parte, él azabache al tanto de la mirada pervertida que Yamanaka le propinaba, se sintió un tanto acosado, rodó los ojos en disgusto girando ágilmente sobre sí mismo con el objetivo de darle la espalda.

¿Realmente era arte? Seguramente se trataba de una broma mal usada.

La rubia seguía extasiada, la espalda ancha de Sasuke le hacía hervir la sangre. Cruzó sus piernas ejerciendo un poco de presión en su parte íntima pues se sentía obligada a sentir algo de placer.

¿Acaso el placer es ajeno a la comprensión del arte?

No estaba segura, de hecho no estaba segura de nada de lo que estaba pasado en ese instante, pero de lo que no dudaba era del buen trasero que tenía Sasuke.

Totalmente firme y duro ¡Dios, posiblemente cometería un pecado si seguía observando!

Cruzó más sus piernas sintiendo arder en deseo. Sasuke se percató, su mente la describió en una sola palabra: pervertida.

Recordó la cadena que engalanaba su cuello. Intentó quitársela.

—¡No, no te la quites! —susurró —te hace ver sexy.

Él la escuchó. Sonrió y asintió en silencio, comenzaba a sentir un poco de más confianza, después de todo tenía a Ino a sus pies. Giró nuevamente para encararla y habló.

—¿Tiene… —cerró los ojos — tiene que estar parado?

Con ambas manos señaló el bulto de su bóxer y ella casi muere de un infarto.

—No… bueno yo… no sé.

Sasuke estaba jugando cruelmente con ella.

El silencio se hizo presente. Él bajo el resorte de su ropa interior dejando a la vista la línea cubierta de vello que bajaba de su ombligo y que terminaba en lo que él guardaba dentro de su bóxer. Bajó más éste y ahora pudo vislumbrar el aumento de vello en aquella parte.

Por impulso y con la excitación en sus cachetes se vio forzada a llevar las manos a sus ojos para taparlos y evadir aquella vista que por dentro quería contemplar en toda su posibilidad.

Él sonrió más ampliamente, por alguna razón extraña las reacciones de Ino le causaban gracia pero más que eso, le encantaba.

Por fin, su cuerpo relucía desnudo sin ninguna estorbosa ropa, más que la cadena símbolo de la familia Uchiha desprendía de su cuello.

—Ino —la llamó varonilmente —puedes mirar.

—No… —a quién engañaba, estaba ardiendo por verlo.

—Hmp. Tienes que dibujar, no puedes hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. No eres tan hábil.

¿Qué no era hábil? Eso la hizo enfurecer.

Apartó las manos de sus ojos.

—¡Oye Uchiha…! —comenzó gritándole, pero en cuanto lo observó se quedó muda. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula casi se le caía de tan abierta que estaba su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la sonrisa no se le desvanecía.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —Instintivamente posó una mano cerca de sus piernas, acariciándose a sí misma —Oh Sasuke.

Casi fue un gemido, los oídos de él se desvanecieron al escucharla exclamar su nombre de esa forma. Poco a poco su respiración se agitaba, tenía que controlarse.

—Comienza rápido —le decretó siendo presa de su propio instinto.

Ella tomó el lápiz y acercó su cuaderno, dudaba si pudiera si quiera dibujar en vista de que su mano temblaba.

Comenzó haciendo los trazos bases para guiarse.

El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más pesado de sobrellevar. Dos seres; un hombre y una mujer encerrados en una habitación en la que solo se tienen a ambos, el hombre desnudo y ella haciéndole el amor a través del arte.

Ino se relamía continuamente los labios y Sasuke se perdía en ellos, en la humedad que emanaba su boca una fantasía surgió de su cabeza, la cual consistía en esos labios húmedos y su miembro.

"_Demonios"_ pensó ya totalmente excitado.

La sensualidad con la que pintaba la rubia la enloquecía a sí misma. Como si con el lápiz estuviera acariciando el cuerpo de su acompañante, como si cada línea fuera una caricia, un beso o una lamida.

—¡Oh cielos! —gimió lentamente.

Nuevamente el gemido le llegó a él.

Ya no podía contenerse, su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran invertidas, si en vez de ser él el modelo ella fuera la que posara desnuda? ¿Las cosas se volverían más intensas?

Tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

—Sasuke —pronunció con su voz en los cielos —tu… tu cosa.

Él la miró curioso hasta que entendió a lo que se refería.

—Se llama pene.

La observó, ella también a él. Hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano por contenerse.

—Tu pene comienza a levantarse.

Sus ojos volaban.

—Hm.

Ya no había escapatoria, era el momento.

—¿Por qué no terminas de levantarlo? —aseveró descortésmente.

Ella quería.

—¿Cómo?

—Desnúdate.

Su corazón latió precipitadamente, ya no podía respirar, sus piernas emanaban algo pegajoso y mojado. Nunca se sintió así, pero quería hacerlo.

—Hagamos arte —su voz lo atrapó.

**.**

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Mil gracias por leer, a todos ustedes que me alegran el día al leer sus comentarios.


	3. Parte III

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**Modelo de arte**

Parte III

* * *

**.**

La timidez dejó de existir, ambos le atribuían un nuevo significado al arte. Deidara se equivocaba al renunciar el erotismo que por obligación le pertenecía a dicha maravilla.

No existe arte sin amor, no podría llamarse así si la belleza no figurara en el vocablo.

Ella al igual que Sasuke, desabotonó su camisa escolar demostrando su sostén de color purpura. Para ellos, el purpura sería el nuevo color para crear algo más que arte.

Ardientes de deseo, el miembro del joven se estimuló cuando sus ojos se posaron en los pechos de ella.

—Quítatelo —de manera seca le ordenó, refiriéndose a su sostén.

—Ayúdame —suplicó con un derroche de lujuria en su voz.

Se dirigió en torno al joven, prontamente le aproximó su delicada espalda y con el objetivo de evitar estorbos en la recién tarea encomendada, apartó su rubia coleta a un lado. No obstante, no satisfecha con aquellos actos de coquetería, llevó su dedo índice hacia su boca; comenzó a lamerlo desesperadamente.

El joven Uchiha sólo se dedicaba a mirarla completamente absorto de cualquier cosa real, observando la saliva que cubría los labios de ella, pero lo que más logró excitarlo fue el deseo de querer transformar el ligero dedo de la rubia en su grueso miembro que por demás, ya estaba totalmente duro.

—Hm —rápidamente le desabrochó el sostén, con un único movimiento —.Pervertida.

El arte sí era erotismo. Si se revisa cuidadosamente el ciclo por el cual tiende a vivir un artista devoto de su ciencia, se llega a esta atrevida conclusión, es decir, quien dedica su vida para crear bellas artes es impulsado por un ferviente amor a su más sensual anhelo.

El amor conlleva pasión, por ende, provoca deseo; el deseo trae consigo la sensualidad y con ella también un poco de lujuria la cual conduce el alma al erotismo; el erotismo está ligado a la hermosura que recae en el amor. Y de ahí en adelante, se vuelve a empezar.

Un ciclo, una emoción, diferente motivación, misma sensación.

—Tú eres el maldito pervertido, Uchiha.

—Hm —sonrió de lado. —Acertaste, ahora quítate la falda.

Repitiendo el acto anterior, sin ningún aviso o tipo de permiso bajó el cierre de la falda de Ino, la cual cayó directamente al piso.

—Uchiha —refunfuñó, pero fue más como un gemido.

Ni en su mejor fantasía se encontraba con Sasuke de esa forma.

—Date la vuelta, quiero verte.

Ella obedeció, estaba cegada por la electricidad que quemaba su estómago. Los pechos de Ino, dulces manjares que reposaban turgentes listos para ser acariciados. Sasuke quería, pero no se atrevía a profanarla.

—Ino —su respiración aceleró, su mano le propinaba impulsos para satisfacerse a sí mismo.

—Sasu —mordió su labio, su mano instantemente acarició el suculento abdomen de su acompañante, bajando por la línea del vello.

Giró sus ojos y se encontró con su cuaderno y la silueta dibujada de Sasuke sin terminar. Ese era el trabajo de pase al siguiente año, si no lo entregara se retrasaría.

"_Ino recuerda el propósito de esto" _

Enseguida, la mirada de Sasuke descifró los pensamientos de Ino, entendiéndola. Se apartó un poco de ella, pero su creciente deseo permanecía intacto al igual que la grandeza de su pene.

—Sólo —intentó cubrir su rostro con su cabello. Aparentemente la vergüenza lo volvía a invadir —dedícate a dibujar.

Ella compartió el sentimiento. Se dirigió a su antigua posición.

Su mente volaba en infinitas fantasías, no obstante la concreción de ellas se veían distantes al momento que Ino le manifestó firmemente que el dibujo era únicamente con la intención de aprobar.

"_No seas estúpido. Esto es arte… ¿Realmente lo es? Esto se vuelve cada vez más caliente, mierda. Ino por qué te dejaste desvestir tan fácil… No seas idiota y resiste"_.

Pensaba, cada agitación era signo de debilidad.

Tragó saliva banalmente en intento de tranquilidad, pero su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a los suaves movimientos ascendentes que los pechos de la rubia le presentaban con cada respiro.

Ya no podía. Se convertiría en un agresor y ella en una víctima.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, ella ya habían detectado la presencia de quien sería su depredador ocasionando que se entumecieran frente a sus ojos.

¡Bendita maravilla!

Ino desde hace tiempo que dibujaba trazos incomprensibles en el cuaderno. ¡Claro, si solo se limitaba a observar nada más y nada menos que el miembro de Sasuke!

—Ino —casi gimió —detente —su mano resguardaba su rostro y su sonrojo —.No puedo contenerme más.

—Sasuke —lo contempló maravillada.

El azabache largaba pasos de los cuales no tenía ningún control. Se acercaba a ella, dispuesto a asecharla y una vez que la tuvo de frente capturó su muñeca y apartó la libreta en la cual se vislumbraba una parte del retracto.

Con sus anchas manos reposando en la estrecha cintura de ella, la atrajo para él. Acercando sus cuerpos, aproximando sus partes más íntimas.

¡La trasformación de lo puro en impuro!

—Tampoco resisto más —exclamó perdida en la mirada ónix de él.

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando pero… tengo que hacerlo.

Se sonrojó.

—¿Hacer qué…?

Se vio interrumpida cuando Sasuke fundió sus labios con su boca en un ardiente beso que sirvió de distracción a los sensuales masajes que ella estaba recibiendo en sus por demás suaves atributos.

El camino de besos que comenzaba en sus rosados labios continuo extendiéndose por su cuello, adentrándose en su pecho ya agitado y finalizó con una unión entre los labios de Sasuke y las colinas de sus pechos, cuya cúspide estaba siendo ya mordisqueada y defenestrada por la boca del agresor.

—¡Oh mierda, Sasuke! —gritó suavemente al ser devorada.

La primera vez que un hombre se atrevía a inundarla de caricias, saliva y posiblemente amor. También resultaba ser la primera vez para aquel joven que con su lengua intentaba saborear todo lo que perteneciera a Ino.

Su lengua rodeó las aureolas de ella, en movimientos tan placenteros como descarados.

—Esto es arte y no boberías —mostró su característica sonrisa llena de ironía.

Estaba completamente perdido en ella, en su cuerpo y su belleza.

—Ah —cerró sus ojos celestes dedicándose a disfrutar. —Enséñame tu concepción de arte.

Él obedeció.

Sutilmente la despojó de la única prenda que la cubría: sus bragas. Se deshizo de ellas y estando ambos desnudos la temperatura fue de un grado mayor.

Pasmado, la aprisionó sin escapatorias. Subiendo sus frondosas piernas alrededor de su cintura, quedando en completa extensión de rozar sus sexos sin compasión.

El miembro de Sasuke se balanceaba bruscamente contra la dulce cavidad de ella, pero aún no entraba; querían disfrutar más.

Ino entrelazó sus brazos a la altura del cuello de él, acarició sus fuertes hombros y posteriormente acercó su lengua a su cuello, lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo repetidas veces.

—¡Ag Demonios! —dejo escapar un ronco gemido.

La voz excitada de Sasuke era demasiado sexy, la encendía rápidamente.

Sin ser consientes ya, lejos de crear arte lejos de cualquier pensamiento sensato, el joven Uchicha llevó a la joven Yamanaka directo a su cama.

La dejo caer bruscamente, a lo que ella frunció el entrecejo. Era su primera vez ¿acaso no merecía algo de gentileza? Pero al mismo tiempo, la brusquedad la hacía enloquecer.

Posó dos dedos en el muslo de ella y los recorrió por toda su pierna logrando erizarle la piel en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Has visto una chica desnuda antes? —inquirió con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

—No.

—¿Soy la primera entonces?

Se sintió orgullosa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué yo?

La respuesta era demasiado obvia, era consciente de que el fondo era producto de un calentón.

—Eres especial.

La volvió a besar, lenta y suavemente; explorando cada centímetro de su boca.

Una radiante felicidad la albergó. Pronto pasaría a ser parte de él, del chico que amó por toda su infancia y juventud y que aun ahora le entregaba sentimientos de amor.

Amor, pasión, sensualidad, deseo, lujuria, erotismo, belleza y de nuevo amor.

Después de todo, sí era arte.

Instantáneamente se acomodó sobre ella, separando sus piernas posándose justo en medio de ellas. Su miembro hacia contacto y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarla.

Metió la cabeza y ella gritó a causa del dolor.

Se aferró a su espalda, incrustando sus uñas.

No obstante se vio interrumpido cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. ¡Diablos, buena hora de llegar a casa!

El miedo y la adrenalina crecían al percibir el sonido de pesados pasos subiendo las escaleras.

—Mierda —susurró Sasuke apartándose abruptamente de Ino.

—¿Qué hacemos? —se aterró.

—Escóndete bajo la cama —pidió mientras intentaba ocultar el ropaje que cubría el suelo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió.

—Con un demonio ¡hazlo! —su mirada se enfureció.

Ella solo le dedicó un ceño fruncido y obedeció.

Dos almas entregándose por amor al arte, no debería ser considerado como algo ilegal. De hecho, no lo es porque es hermoso.

Entonces ¿por qué esconder algo tan artístico como hacer el amor? No es un pecado.

Pero la reservación de la vergüenza es mayor. Porque así como la timidez acompaña la exhibición, obliga a entregarse únicamente a la persona que amas, como un privilegio.

En pocas palabras, el arte es u n privilegio.

* * *

**Continuará. **

**N/A:**

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente soy muy feliz al leerlos, tal vez no pueda contestarlos todos, pero les aseguró que me gusta mucho leerlos :D

La próxima parte, tal vez sea corta. No es nada seguro aún, pero hay una probabilidad de que sea corta.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Parte IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío

* * *

**Modelo de arte**

Parte IV

* * *

**.**

Abrió con apresurada velocidad la puerta frontal de su casa y en cuanto se vio abierta, entró y cerró el portón tras de sí.

Sólo unos segundos en casa le bastaron para distinguir algo anormal en el ambiente. El aroma no era el mismo de siempre, se podía percibir algo extraño, algo como… ¿sexo?

Realmente ¿qué fragancia se le puede atribuir al acto de copular? Lo desconocía, tal vez una corazonada le advirtió que se trataba de aquella actividad.

Intentó hacer algo de ruido. Dejó caer las llaves sobre la mesa central de madera, ocasionando un estridente ruido, y posteriormente bostezó pasudamente.

Algo ya presentía.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Apenas pudo ocultar los rastros de la evidencia de lo que anteriormente había sucedido en aquella habitación cuando de pronto la puerta que se había mantenido cerrada comenzaba a ser abierta, obviando la presencia de una persona detrás de aquella barrera.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, torturándolo con algo de nerviosismo; pero a la vez con el suficiente tiempo como para darse cuenta que estaba desnudo.

Y su sonrojo repentino no ayudaba en nada.

Antes de que pasara algo peor, llevó sus dos manos a su parte baja tratando ocultar lo que conservaba entre sus piernas, su atractivo masculino, su pene.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta estuvo abierta en su totalidad, de inmediato identificó al maldito ser que irrumpió en el momento artístico.

¡Porque por amor de Dios, todo había sido en honor al arte! ¿Verdad?

Cuando lo reconoció no pudo evitar sentir coraje.

—¡Itachi! _—_gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras su semblante se deformaba por la adrenalina.

El aludido lo miró detenidamente. Se posicionó sobre el marco de la entrada y antes de decir algo lo examinó con cuidado.

—Estás desnudo.

Sasuke enfureció más. Apartó su rostro de la vista de su hermano, como queriendo evitar ser descubierto en su crimen.

Por su parte, Itachi se dedicaba a contemplar el semblante de él con una expresión divertida; a decir verdad, le causaba risa todo ese alboroto pero, hacía un esfuerzo increíble para contener sus carcajadas cuando descubría a Sasuke intentando regular su respiración que aún se encontraba algo agitada.

—¡La…Lárgate! —apenas pudo articular debido a que le costaba respirar.

—¿Por qué estás sudando?

_Itachi maldito._

Nunca le despegó el ojo de encima, pero esta vez prestó más atención a lo que rodeaba la habitación de su hermano "caliente". Distinguió algo en particular, un retrato cuyos trazos inteligibles ponían a prueba la capacidad de la persona quien lo había estado elaborando; no era un dibujo excelente pues carecía de total valor artístico y aún se podía entender que no estaba terminado y, a juzgar por el parecido descifró que el retrato correspondía a la figura de su hermano.

Se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia. Un vistazo más.

Sus ojos se enfocaron a su cama, la cual estaba desordenada.

—¡Que te largues, imbécil! —gritó ya desesperado. La mirada oscura de Itachi por toda su habitación lo hacía estremecer.

¿Qué si lo descubre?

Le dirigió una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza.

—Te veo el Sasuke menor —apuntó con su dedo índice a la entrepierna del muchacho.

Éste se sonrojó notoriamente y bajó sus ojos para encontrarse con su miembro –que al parecer, no lo había ocultado muy bien que digamos- . Rápidamente y con algo de vergüenza adquirida apretó sus manos contra sus partes íntimas para evitar mostrar más de lo debido.

—Tks… vete —susurró mientras crujía los dientes.

—¿Te estabas masturbando? —lo visualizó con detenimiento.

Sasuke sólo giró la cabeza.

—Cochino —le dijo.

Pervertido, sucio, libidinoso; eso y más.

¡Como si Itachi fuera el ser más santo y puro del universo! Itachi era mucho peor y por eso le causaba gracia las acciones de su hermano, gozaba burlándose de él.

Se reincorporó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria para salir de la habitación. Tomó el picaporte pero antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo, nunca le mostró el rostro y a su vez conservó su porte mientras le daba la espalda.

—Será mejor que la saques rápido de su escondite o se le dormirán las piernas —refiriéndose a Ino —de lo contrario no podrán seguir haciendo "arte".

Y sin más se marchó, estallando la puerta fuertemente dejando a Sasuke confundido y por demás humillado, y por qué no, también descubierta Ino quien compartía las mismas emociones que Sasuke.

Itachi era listo y la había desenmascarado por únicamente tres razones: La primera responde al vistazo que dirigió a la cama del morocho, inmediatamente distinguió un brazo que sobresalía de debajo de ella; la segunda debido a su experiencia ¡cuántas veces él no hizo lo mismo! Y por ello se miraba reflejado en su hermano menor; finalmente la tercera representa la boca de Deidara quien anteriormente le había transmitido el chisme.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bufó por lo bajo con aparentemente gran molestia, pero más que molestia era algo parecido a cansancio. Y es que, ese día había resultado ser bastante agotador; Deidara podía ser –algunas veces- un maniático adorador a la ciencia que él mismo profanaba como arte; quien únicamente se dedicó a hablar sobre esto y aquello y de lo mucho que le encantaba torturar a sus alumnos con cosas descabelladas que sólo a un demente como lo era él, se le podría ocurrir.

"—_Loco —fue lo único que pudo decirle. Realmente tenía muchos otros insultos en su mente, pero aquel le quedaba perfecto._

—_¡Vamos Itachi! —le palmeó el hombro mientras tomaba asiento a lado de él —. Es divertido, deberías intentarlo también tú —sonrió ampliamente._

—_¿Qué pasaría si los directivos se enteran de tus proyectos finales?_

—_Uhnm —alzó la vista al techo y quedó reflexionando un poco —. No tengo idea._

—_Te despedirán, idiota. _

_Él comenzó a carcajear._

—_No me importa. Ser artista también es saber divertirse —le miró con cierto ademan —¡Vamos! No me voy a pasar la vida en algo que me deja la cara de trasero. Hay que saber gozar con lo que te gusta hacer y en lo que eres bueno ¿no crees?_

_Bueno, tenía razón._

—_Pero no es sano jugar con los adolescentes —se llevó el pelo hacia atrás —Mira que pedirles que dibujen a alguien desnudo es bastante… —buscó la palabra adecuada para continuar —loco. _

—_¿Lo dices por sus hormonas? —volvió a carcajear —Son muchachos calientes y ¿qué?_

—_Ellos no comprenden el arte de la misma forma que tú._

_Él lo sabía, lo cual lo desanimaba un poco._

—_Uhmn. Estoy seguro que más de uno logrará atribuirle un significado oculto al arte. _

_Eso era lo que realmente se proponía al encomendarles la labor a sus estudiantes._

—_Te apuesto lo que quieras a que la mayoría sólo tendrá sexo. _

_Deidara lo contempló, sin desaparecer esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro._

—_Posiblemente._

_Itachi clavó sus ojos en él._

—_Loco_

_Susurró"._

No se había equivocado, si hubiese apostado con Deidara tenía la victoria asegurada; casi se lamentó por no haber acordado la apuesta ya que realmente necesitaba algo de dinero.

—Tonto hermano menor —sonrió con satisfacción.

Se dejó tumbar sobre el sillón y comenzó a carcajear cuando la escena de Sasuke enrojecido se le vino a la memoria.

¡Tan divertido! Su curiosidad amagaba e intentaba imaginar las posibles reacciones que él tendría después de haberlo descubierto ¡Y cómo reaccionaría con Ino!

¿Qué es lo que haría Sasuke?

—Estúpido Deidara —tomó su estómago debido a las risotadas que comenzaban a dolerle.

Tenía que admitirlo, fue una idea bastante descabellada pero muy ingeniosa.

¡Eso no era arte! Aquí y en China lo que estaban haciendo ese par de adolescentes representaba la pureza del erotismo vivo ¡El arte es erotismo! Por más que Deidara –siendo un experto en el tema- se dignara a negar.

"—_Oye —le chasqueó casi en su oreja._

_Itachi se enfureció y de inmediato lo apartó interponiendo su mano justo en la cara risueña del rubio._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Tu hermano tendrá sexo esta tarde —escupió cada palabra con alto grado de quisquillosidad. _

_Itachi no le prestó importancia, al contrario suspiró aburrido._

—_¿A qué te refieres? _

—_¿Conoces a Ino? La chica que tiene esos bonitos ojos celestes que cuando los miras pareciera que te pierdes en ese inmenso mar azul, llenándote de la más grande inspiración como para crear una escultura y moldearla en arcilla —claramente, comenzó a divagar._

_Su acompañante lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera expulsando incoherencias de su boca. Estaba hastiado de él._

—_¿La de los pechos grandes? ¿Tu versión femenina? —inquirió._

—_¡Yo no me parezco a ella! —negó con la cabeza._

—_Si no te conociera, diría que es tu hermana._

—_¡Oye! —rodó los ojos —¿me crees capaz de cometer incesto? _

_Itachi le dirigió una mirada abundante de curiosidad._

—_¿Te acostaste con ella?_

_Rió —Por supuesto que no —evitó mirarle —pero me gusta, tiene una personalidad muy explosiva, como el arte. _

_Ahora era el momento de Itachi de rodar los ojos._

—_¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Sasuke? —preguntó al fin. _

_Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Deidara dispararon chispas._

—_Todo —comenzó a chismear —. Antes de que terminaran las clases Ino fue a mi salón y me preguntó si yo quería ser su modelo de arte ¿lo creerías? ¡Yo! ¡Obviamente acepté! —se enorgulleció —. Ella se sonrojó, sus mejillas se miraban tan delicadas con ese tono de rojo, que no pude negarme._

—_Mientes, sólo querías llevártela a la cama —lo interrumpió._

—_Uhmn. Admito que Ino está buena y sí me gustaría tener algo más con ella que una relación de profesor-alumno…_

_Itachi se desesperó._

—_Ya, al grano. ¿Qué hay con mi hermano?_

—_Me desafió, tomó a Ino y se la llevó —frunció el ceño a recordarlo, le daba rabia —no sin antes advertirme que él sería el modelo de ella —volteó a verlo a los ojos —odio a tu estúpido hermano. ¡Tenía la oportunidad perfecta y me la arrebató…!_

_Tomó aire. Siempre hablaba de más._

—_¿Él posará desnudo?_

_Deidara asintió._

—_Posiblemente tenga sexo con ella. _

_A él le costaba trabajo creer aquello, su hermano menor no era el tipo de personas que aceptaba hacer el ridículo, él no era alguien que se dejara manipular tan fácil". _

Y vaya que se dejó manipular.

¿Dónde había quedado todo el orgullo de hombre frío que se aseguraba que jamás reaccionaría por tonterías de ese estilo?

Pues, sólo llegó esa rubia y le bajó los estribos, y por qué no, le bajó los pantalones también.

Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, claramente aliviado.

—No eres gay, Sasuke —y con la sonrisa aún dibujada, cerró los ojos para dormir en completo signo de cansancio.

Itachi sacaba conclusiones apresuradas al comportamiento de su hermano, debido a que a sus 18 años nunca le había conocido alguna novia o si quiera lo había visto de una chica. Recayó que tal vez a su hermano no le gustaban las mujeres…

¡Deidara y sus locos proyectos!

Le agradecía en cierta forma por acercarlo a esa chica, y no cualquier chica. Era la estudiante de quien el mismo profesor demente añoraba.

—Estúpido Deidara.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará.**

**N/A**

Creo que esta parte no me salió tan corta. Tal vez no pueda actualizar tan seguido, pues aunque estoy de vacaciones se me presentaron algunos problemas familiares y de salud que me consumen algo de tiempo.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, los he leído todos y créanme que me hacen muy feliz.

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Parte V

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío.

* * *

**Modelo de arte**

Parte V

* * *

**.**

Una vez que Itachi cerrara la puerta tras de sí, obviamente, después de haberlo ridiculizado en tal magnitud, dejando a Sasuke quien presentaba toda una gama de colores en su rostro. ¿Que se estaba masturbando, dijo? Sasuke no era ese tipo de chicos que hacían cualquier cosa para satisfacer sus bajos instintos, o en el peor de los casos, su deseo lujuriar. Y, aunque el hecho de que Sasuke fuera un hombre también, indicaba que hasta él se veía envuelto en situaciones que ameritaban un pequeño impulso para calmar sus necesidades, ¡Sí, Sasuke también se masturbaba! Pero nunca lo hacía estando completamente desnudo, no era lo suficientemente pervertido como para llevar acabo algo tan descortés como aquello.

No obstante, esa no era la ocasión, porque evidentemente no estaba teniendo sexo consigo mismo, sino que justo en ese momento se encontraba con una chica de carne y hueso y con proporciones bastante grandes para su gusto, y sólo por eso, el hecho de que Itachi lo pillara lo convertía en algo más vergonzoso todavía.

—¿Se ha ido? —de pronto habló Ino quien seguía cubierta bajo la cama esperando con muy poca paciencia la oportunidad de salir. No era para nada cómodo tener que ocultarse.

Sasuke al escuchar su voz sintió un balde de agua fría que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. ¡Iba a acostarse con Ino!

Si tan solo su hermano mayor no los hubiera interrumpido, quién sabe que habría ocurrido… ¡Bha, realmente conocía lo que posiblemente pasaría! Haría a Ino suya, suya y de nadie más. Un cien por ciento de seguridad era el que le indicaba que la rubia no había estado con ningún otro hombre en un escenario como aquel, más que con él.

—¿Sa-Sasuke? —volvió a repetir en un leve susurro y, en vista de que el joven no respondió a su pregunta, y con la desesperación emergiendo en su corazón, se atrevió a asomar su dorada cabeza por el borde de la cama, implorando para que el intruso se hubiera esfumado dejándolos solos nuevamente, pero no solos para que pudieran continuar con aquel acto indecoroso, sino para aprovechar la no presencia de extraños y así tomar su bendita ropa para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Estaba bastante avergonzada.

Al darse cuenta que efectivamente en la habitación únicamente se encontraba Sasuke y ella, decidió salir. En su mala o buena fortuna, fue justo en ese instante cuando Sasuke se giró. Los dos se encontraron frente a frente y desnudos; Sasuke permanecía de pie e Ino se encontraba a gatas en el suelo, diferentes posiciones pero a fin de cuentas, completamente desnudos.

Nuevamente los colores rojizos se le subieron a las mejillas de ambos. Unas gotas de sudor cubrieron graciosamente la frente del joven que al vislumbrar a Ino en esa provocativa pose sentía como sensaciones se acumulaban haciéndole arder en su parte más baja. Por otro lado, Ino quedó boquiabierta al ser testigo de cómo el miembro de Uchiha se volvía más rígido y adquiría un tamaño en mayor medida que cuando estuvo por penetrarla.

¡Vaya situación, todo un derroche de erotismo!

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron en la figura femenina de Ino, viajando desde su rostro que conservaba el rubor intacto hasta vacilar en los labios de la rubia que se mostraban húmedos e hinchados por los recientes besos que había recibido, besos que fueron otorgados por él. El sonrojo en Sasuke fue mayor al recordar la forma desesperada en que la besaba y cómo exploraba la boca de ella con su lengua. ¿Tan pervertido era?

_¡Diablos! _Pensó para sí mismo. El ambiente se estaba tornando muy caliente, nuevamente.

Luego, posó su vista en el cuello de Yamanaka y de inmediato imaginó sus dedos trazando un recorrido por él y terminando en los suaves pero firmes senos de ella, capturando sus pezones y haciéndolos girar en círculos para después lamerlos, succionarlos y llenarlos de su saliva ¡Oh Kami! Se mordió la mejilla para intentar calmar el repentino instinto de poseerla, después de todo, su hermano se encontraba en casa y era consciente de lo ruidosa que podía llegar a ser Ino, claro, porque lo había descubierto. Ni si quiera le había metido la punta de su pene y ella ya gritaba como si la estuviesen matando.

Posiblemente era muy pero muy estrecha que le dolía demasiado. Tal vez el grosor y el tamaño de Sasuke era mucho para lo cerrada que estaba (éste pensamiento enorgulleció al muchacho), o quizá solo Ino estuviese exagerando y fingiendo sus gemidos.

¿Quién sabría? No era muy oportuno ponerse a averiguar aquello.

Ahogó un gemido para sí cuando de vuelta incrustó su mirada en el trasero descubierto de ella. La forma en que se encontraba, con el trasero levantado y sus brazos apoyados al suelo mientras sus pechos caían apuntando a la superficie, esa posición era muy similar a un _perrito _por lo que no pudo evitar fantasear donde la capturaba de la cintura con fuerza mientras ella se resistía pero aun así acercando su erección justo en medio de ese par de nal…

—Maldito pervertido —dijo ella provocando que el chico saliera de su ensoñación en cuestión de segundos y que con ello gruñera molesto.

Rápidamente Ino se puso de pie, comenzó a buscar su ropa por debajo de la cama donde Sasuke la ocultó de la vista de su hermano, y cuando la tuvo en sus manos empezó a vestirse frente a Sasuke. La vergüenza era mucha, pero la pasión ya se había extinguido… o eso creía.

Una vez que se vistió Sasuke se tumbó sobre su cama, maldiciendo un par de groserías por lo bajo que ella no pudo entender, y entonces lo vio. Permanecía desnudo y con su miembro igual de erecto. ¿Acaso no le importaba que ella lo mirara? Si mal no recordaba, él se había negado desde un principio a posar desnudo, discutiendo que el arte no debía contener un fin erótico, pero ahora poco le importaba todo aquello.

Ciertamente, Sasuke estaba muy pero muy bien hecho, desde principio a fin. Su rostro ya no estaba más rojo, pero la frialdad de sus ojos la hacía congelarse cuando él lo quisiera, sólo bastaba una mirada para que ella cayera a sus pies. Sus labios, casi se desmayó cuando por primera vez los probó y se sentía como si estuviera volando en la inmensidad del cielo azul, luego se encontraba su pectoral y su abdomen, que aunque Sasuke no tuviese demasiados músculos y fuera delgado eso no quitaba que traviesos cuadros se formaran en su estómago, pero lo que más la excitó fue precisamente esa línea de vello corporal que descendía desde su ombligo hasta…

Sus ojos azules no pudieron apartarse cuando le miró el miembro, por un momento tuvo el deseo de ir hasta donde se encontraba sobre la cama, montársele arriba y comenzar a lamer esa parte prohibida, envolviendo al instante su masculinidad con su lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban ese par de huev… se mordió los labios completamente extasiada, sin darse cuenta que desde hace segundos Sasuke ya la observaba con una mueca de enfado.

—¿Quién es la pervertida ahora? —le dijo mientras tomaba sus calzoncillos y se los colocaba de nuevo, aunque si era sincero, le gustaba esa expresión libidinosa en Ino. Lo encendía.

—_¿Quieres que te la chupe?_

Sasuke se sobresaltó abriendo sus ojos ante tal petición, casi se ahogaba con su propia baba por lo que tuvo que toser varias veces antes de que los colores se le volvieran a subir a su cabeza.

—¿Qué dijiste? —tragó saliva difícilmente.

Ino enarcó las cejas, algo confundida.

—Dije: ¿qué por dónde puedo salir? —ella bufó.

Sasuke permaneció observándola un momento. ¿Realmente era eso? Él juraba que Ino se le había insinuado… realmente creyó que había sido así. Seguramente las hormonas ya lo estaban volviendo loco, movió su cabeza un par de veces para desvanecer sus pensamientos y luego retomó su actividad de seguir vistiéndose.

Cuando ambos estuvieran completamente listos, Ino tomó sus cosas. Su cuaderno de dibujo y su bolsa, dirigiéndose a Sasuke con la vista, como queriendo pretender que le indicara la salida.

—Es obvio que no puedes salir por la entrada principal —habló Sauske mientras se revolvía el cabello con sus dedos —. En dado caso, tampoco puedes salir de ésta habitación, Itachi podría encontrarse contigo.

—¿Eh? —Ino lo miró asustada, quería irse de ahí —, entonces señor, Uchiha, ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme una salida? —ya estaba algo irritada. Era evidente que no quería encontrarse con el hermano mayor de él, después de haberlos casi descubierto; _casi_, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

—Hmp —Sasuke fingió meditarlo, y sin decir nada apuntó a una ventana que daba al patio delantero de su casa.

Los ojos azules de ella se contradijeron.

—¿Es enserio? —le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No existe otra opción.

—¿De verdad quieres que yo baje por ahí?

Sasuke sólo sonrió de lado, mostrando poco interés y con ello que realmente no le importaba. Ino se rehusó rotundamente a treparse al árbol que avecinaba la ventana, pero dado a la expresión de seriedad de Sasuke que logró inquietarla sumándole a los continuos pasos tras la puerta cerrada de la habitación que demostraba la presencia de Itachi, se vio obligada a acceder.

Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió sin cuidado, rápidamente sintió el viento revolverle los cabellos. Dio un gran suspiro antes de aventurarse a una arriesgada aventura, porque era un verdadero peligro si se caía.

—Ayúdame —le imploró a su acompañante con algo de miedo. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir que no, Ino le robó las palabras —. Ayúdame o les diré a todos que posaste para mí desnudo.

Lo amenazó con firmeza provocando que Sasuke tuviera que asentir a regañadientes. Con cuidado posó sus manos en su delicada cintura, estaba bastante asombrado con lo pequeña que era y en lo bien que se sentía encajar sus brazos ahí, su piel era tan manejable y sumisa. No obstante, optó por lo que creyó que era más relevante: ayudar a Yamanaka a salir de su habitación.

Sus dedos ejercían presión y la impulsaron a levantarse hasta que ella fue capaz de sostenerse firmemente del tronco del árbol. La cercanía del árbol a su ventana era de pocos centímetros y fácilmente pudo llegar hasta él. Lo siguiente que tendría que hacer Ino era mover sus pies y posarlos sobre la rama, sin embargo, una inseguridad de caerse la albergo, tambaleándose en el momento y logrando que Sasuke las sostuviera con más firmeza.

—¡Rápido Yamanaka! —le dijo en voz baja, lo menos que deseaba era atraer la atención de Itachi —, ¡trepa ya! —le ordenó irritado.

—Me estas apretando muy fuerte —se quejó la rubia, logrando acercar su pie derecho a la rama mientras que su pierna izquierda seguía en el borde de la ventana y sus manos se apoderaban con ímpetu al tronco.

—Tks —rodó los ojos —.No es momento de comportarse como niña.

Ino se enfureció.

—¡Soy una niña! —subió el tono e infló sus cachetes. ¿Sasuke no se había dado cuenta? Ella era una mujer, no un hombre y por eso se le dificultaba tanto subir a ese maldito árbol.

—¡Shhh! —la chitó con desesperación —.Cállate y apúrate.

—Pues dame un empujón.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. ¡Claro si la empujaba ella llegaría a la rama! Era tan incompetente que ni eso podía hacer bien la rubia. Decidido soltó su cintura y la llevó a su trasero. Colocó ambas manos en cada una de sus pompas y comenzó a empujarla.

—¡Ey Uchiha! ¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?

—Hmp. Antes la manoseé toda y justo ahora se viene a quejar —masculló más para sí mismo pero la de ojos celestes logró escucharla, ocasionándole una pequeña risa de nerviosismo. Porque Sasuke tenía razón, ya la había tocado toda y sin ropa.

Tras el impulso de Sasuke ella finalmente pudo llegar a la rama, estando en primer paso dado lo que le suscitaba era llegar hasta abajo, lo cual sería más fácil ya que a un lado del tronco reposaba una escalera, así que podría bajar por ahí y, previamente se despidió con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su semblante.

—¡Nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela, Sasuke! —hizo un movimiento con su mano y bajó. Sasuke la contempló hasta que llegará al suelo y verla partir, entonces pudo respirar con alivio. Se despeinó y volvió a tumbar en su cama, pensando en tomar una ducha antes de dormir, ese día resultó bastante inquietante.

Sonrió de lado, y después Itachi entró a su habitación sin ningún tipo de consideración, haciendo el mayor escándalo posible. El joven Uhciha se alteró ante su peculiar entrada.

—Escuché la voz de una chica —dijo él, fingiendo no saber nada —¿Dónde la ocultas? ¿Está buena?

Sasuke se sonrojaba de nueva cuenta, sin saber si era por pena o por rabia.

—¡Lárgate! —le gritó al momento que le lanzaba su almohada directo a la cara a su hermano mayor, quien solamente sonrió después de recibir el ataque, y con una carcajada salió de su habitación, dejando de irrumpir en su privacidad. Al menos por ese día.

_No es erotismo, es arte_

Definitivamente, era erotismo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al estar resguardada en la inmensa comodidad de sus cobijas que la abrigaban de aquella noche fresca, miles de pensamientos albergaron su memoria, pensamientos que tenían que ver con Sasuke y lo que hizo con él.

Recordaba sus caricias y sus besos, y lo ardiente que se tornó lo que primeramente comenzó con fines educativos. ¡Su tarea! Ni si quiera la había terminado, todavía tenía que seguir dibujando el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke y darle los detalles finales como la sombra y remarcar sus trazos indecisos para delinearlos y darles una fina textura.

Y claramente, Sasuke ya no se ofrecería a seguir posando para ella, no después de todo lo que pasaron, y de toda esa adrenalina transitarles. Gracias a Dios que tenía bien grabada cada parte de Sasuke en su mente y así podría terminar su trabajo.

Sin esperar más, se adueñó de su libreta y de sus lápices y comenzó la labor. Cerró sus ojos para tener los detalles más concretos sobre su cuerpo y entonces… un calor comenzó a invadir su estómago. Cada vez que dibujaba sentía una nueva necesidad, pero quiso ser fuerte resistiéndose hasta terminar. Después de varias horas y de su desvelo, finalmente logró acabar su tarea, quedando satisfecha por el resultado, ciertamente no era muy buena dibujando pero realmente le había quedado espectacular.

Y entonces lo entendió. El dibujo mostraba la belleza del alma, las dimensiones eran sensibles a la fibra óptica, y las sensaciones de lujuria se volvían a apoderar de ella.

No es que el erotismo tuviera una relación hacia el arte, de hecho era todo lo contrario. No por retractar a alguien desnudo tiene que ser una alarma de pecado, porque la belleza no es pecado, y el cuerpo es belleza en sí. Es la lujuria el claro ejemplo de ambigüedad, es la lujuria que te provoca ver el sexo opuesto descubierto con otro tipo de ojos, lo que te hace llegar al erotismo. Porque, al estar frente a alguien desnudo se corre el riesgo de sentirse envuelto en una máscara de liviandad; es natural, porque es humano y eso también es belleza.

Lo había entendido, el punto clave del propósito de su maestro Deidara al encomendarles el proyecto.

Sonriente, se dejó cometer el pecado. Ya había cumplido con su arte, ahora quería ser culpable de sus emociones, así que con las imágenes vivas en su mente de Sasuke desnudo se apoyó sobre su cama y comenzó a tocarse, incorporando dos dedos en su cavidad, largando pequeños jadeos y gemidos que pronunciaban _Sasuke_, en cada uno de ellos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Jóvenes, ¿de verdad? —Deidara restregaba su mano por todo su rostro en signo de decepción total —. ¿Nadie hizo su tarea?

Imploraba porque alguien fuera lo suficientemente valiente y dijera que sí, aunque él estaba muy seguro de que existía ese alguien que se había tomado la seriedad de hacer su trabajo. No obstante, si nadie levantaba el brazo afirmando lo predicho, fracasaría como profesor, y eso ya era demasiada desilusión.

—Bueno es que —fue Naruto quien se atrevió a excusarse —, era muy imprudente dibujar a alguien… pues… así… sin ropa ¡De veras!

—Pero —suspiró con desasosiego —creí que se iban a emocionar con algo así. ¿No es que los chicos de su edad sólo piensan en ver cuerpos desnudos?

—Pues sí pero… es diferente.

—Sí, es muy diferente Naruto —gruñó muy molesto.

Ino espetaba la situación de igual forma que su profesor. ¿Era la única que se había arriesgado a esas circunstancias comprometedoras? De haber sabido que los demás no se lo tomarían tan enserio ella tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Pero tenía una fuerte razón que le exigió llevarlo a cabo:_ no reprobar. _

Sin embargo, le apenaba enfrentarse a todos sus compañeros corroborando el hecho de que ella sí lo hizo.

Pero, ¿dónde quedaba su esfuerzo; en la vergüenza, acaso? ¡No! No dejaría que el orgullo por su tarea se viniera abajo solo por todos esos adolescentes irresponsables que no lo habían realizado, aún si significara que fuera la única.

—Entonces, ¿nadie? —volvió a hablar Deidara, claramente, enojado —. De acuerdo, todos ustedes acaban de reprobar.

De inmediato se escuchó el bullicio por parte de los alumnos, para nada conformes con lo estipulado.

—Yo —se escuchó la voz de Ino entre todo el alboroto —. ¡Yo si lo hice, profesor!

Todos, absolutamente todo el salón quedó en silencio con los ojos bien puestos en Ino.

—¡Oh Yamanaka! —una sonrisa en el rostro de Deidara se formó y comenzó a aplaudir —¡Te felicito, señorita Yamanaka! ¡Todos ustedes deberían aprender de ella, al menos alguien que no reprobara!

Ino se sintió ridiculizada al tener todas las miradas encima, pero fingió una sonrisa y en todo caso evitó mirarlos.

—Pero —inquirió el hombre de cabellos rubios —no estará completamente aprobada si no le comparte al resto de la clase lo que aprendió.

—¿Eh? —sin saber por qué se ruborizó —Esto…

—Vamos, no sea tímida.

—Bueno… el —sintió su corazón latirle a mil por segundo —… el arte no es erotismo, porque el erotismo no está ligado al arte. El arte es belleza, el cuerpo es bello y los trazos son símbolo de la hermosura.

Sintió como todos ahogaban pequeñas risas para evitar convertirlas en carcajadas, indicando que no se atrevían a soltar la burla pues conocían que Ino podría golpearlos tan fuerte como su risa lo fuera.

Deidara estaba atónito, casi lloraba por las palabras de esa chica quien logró cautivarlo. Realmente había aprendido, no obstante, decidió cuestionarla un poco más, sólo para cerciorase del grado de ilustración que su alumna había adquirido, y por qué no, para fastidiarla un poco más de lo debido.

—Señorita, su respuesta es excelente; pero, ¿no es el acto de copulación-hacer el amor-tener sexo o como prefieran llamarle, algo hermoso también?

Ino no esperaba esa confrontación, demostrando su desconocimiento al quedarse sin palabras, sin saber exactamente qué responder.

—Es hermoso —continuó Deidara ante su mudez —porque es erótico, entonces podemos decir que el arte sí es erotismo.

El salón exclamó un: ¡Whooo!, estaban sorprendidos pero Deidara dudaba de que pudieran comprender la profundidad de sus oraciones, al menos Ino ya había dado un paso adelante y eso lo hacía sentir de cierta forma muy gratificante, porque era la que más resaltaba de los demás.

—Bueno —habló Ino deshaciéndose de todo rastro de encogimiento —, eso depende del punto artístico con que se mire.

Sonrió muy tangible de sus palabras, y fue ahora Deidara quien se quedaba sin palabras. Ella tenía toda la boca llena de razón, y con ello quedo aún más satisfecho.

—Tiene razón —se dedicó a guardar sus cosas en su portafolio —. Jóvenes, la clase ha terminado. Todos los demás, ni crean que se salvaron; más vale que se preparen para los extraordinarios —sonrió maliciosamente —el trabajo que les encargaré será más extravagante.

Tras sus oraciones, gritos de horror se dejaron escuchar de un grupo de adolescentes. Ino se sintió realmente regocijada al librarse de aquella nueva incómoda situación.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al terminar la clase de Deidara le seguía un breve receso, en el que algunos compañeros lo dedicaban para comer, conversar o, criticar a otras personas. Ino sacó un ligero refrigerio dispuesta a ingerirlo en ese tiempo libre, cuando caminó rumbo a las bancas del patio escolar se encontró con una radiante cabellera azabache cuyo portador era alguien a quien conocía muy bien, quizá demasiado bien.

Titubeaba sobre hablarle o no, apenas había pasado dos días sobre lo acontecido entre ellos, sin embargo, todavía sentía la incomodidad irradiar su aura, así que optó por pasar detrás de él haciendo el menor ruido posible para que éste no se percatará, pero al parecer fue un caso perdido ya que la voz serena del joven hizo que se le erizara la piel.

—¿Cuánto más vas a seguir evitándome, Yamanaka? —le dijo sin inmutarse a girarse a verla pero pudo imaginarse la expresión de asombro implantado en el rostro níveo de ella.

—Eh no… yo… tú… —se regañó mentalmente por comportarse tan tímida con él, tan repentinamente como Hinata estando frente a Naruto —.Hm —imitó su monosílabo y se sentó frente a él en el otro extremo de la banca.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio y ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, sintiendo la carga de molestia flotar en el aire. Después de un largo silencio Ino tomó la palabra.

—Sasuke… esto —realmente no sabía cómo formular sus palabras o de qué hablar.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu tarea? —le preguntó Sasuke mientras contemplaba su almuerzo antes de devorarlo de un solo bocado.

—Hum —suspiró y acomodó su flequillo detrás de su oreja —, bien. ¡Aprobé! —sonrió. Se limitó a decir únicamente eso, pues presentía un fructífero disgusto si le contase que fue la única en entregarlo.

—¿Cómo? —se extrañó —Creí que no lo habías terminado.

Ella soltó una risilla nerviosa, conocía de sobre manera la razón por la cual no lo había terminado.

—Esa noche al llegar a mi casa, comencé a dibujarte según lo que había visto de ti —calló al darse cuenta de lo que había pronunciado, y un rojo carmín cubrió sus mejillas —. Es decir, las imágenes de tu cuerpo se quedaron incrustadas en mi mente y… —se mordió el labio inferior, estaba siendo demasiado tonta. —¡No! —negó exageradamente con sus manos —¡Ay, ya no sé ni lo que digo!

Sasuke la observó de reojo, reconociendo que le causaba algo de ternura su nerviosismo, pero en el fondo él también comenzaba a ruborizarse ligeramente.

—Hmp —jugó con el popote de su jugo —. Ese día, me gustó.

Subió su mirada y se cruzó con la azul de ella. Ambos se miraron sonrojados, sintiendo revivir las caricias de ese momento.

—A mí también —confesó ella entrelazando sus propias manos infantilmente.

—¿Deberíamos, conocernos más? —la cuestionó esperando ansiosamente su respuesta —. Conocernos más de forma sentimental o… algo así —se rascó su cabeza.

Ino rió alegremente.

—Algo así como, ¿novios?

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Ino aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa e incluso se decidió a darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, un ligero toque, tan rápido que bien ni pudo notarlo. Pero evidentemente si lo hizo, pues un sonrojo mayor se impuso en todo el rostro de Sasuke.

—Pervertida —le dijo, luego, sonrió de lado.

La tomó de la barbilla y la acercó a su rostro. Respiró pasudamente y después la besó lentamente para disfrutar de su roce. Un beso sin señales de erotismo.

_No es erotismo, es arte._

_No es arte, es erotismo. _

**.**

* * *

**Fin.**

**N/A:**

Que tal shavoz (se me pegó de una página de FB llamada Skrollex xD) Bueno, éste FanFic ha llegado a su final, muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que siguieron la lectura. Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado y que amerite un comentario de su parte.

Perdonen si tiene errores, mi laptop se me pagaba continuamente y me daba mucha rabia tener que reabrir el archivo y volver a escribir las partes que Word no guardó.

Bueno tengo otras ideas en mente para escribir otro fanfic (de hecho ya lo estoy haciendo xD) pero ahora que terminé éste, me enfocaré en **7 Días con Sasuke** y posteriormente en **Destino**. Y luego ya veremos si seguiré publicando.

Gracias infinitas a: livinthe5Hdream, hime, Inochan-Uchiha, que me siguieron desde el comienzo.

¡Gracias!


End file.
